


Big Mistake

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Swearing, dom!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from phanfic's tumblr: "on Phil's 28th birthday his friends buy him a sample thing of Viagra (bc old can't get hard yanno but in a jokey way) and pls sassy Phil- one day he goes to take some vitamins and mixed up the Viagra with the vitamins and is hard for a long time so dans there constantly to help Phil through it"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Mistake

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PHIL!” All of Phil’s friends were gathered in the lounge, celebrating Phil’s special day. 

“Aw, thanks guys! But Bryony, you really didn’t need to make me a cake,” Phil smiles, looking at the cake while simultaneously licking his lips. 

“It really wasn’t a problem, Phil. Besides, I think you were going to eat it anyways,” Bryony smiles back before giving Phil his present. 

“Aw, now you really didn’t need to get me a present!” Phil takes the gift regardless, his eyebrows furrowing when he noticed how small the present was. 

“Don’t mention it, old man. Just open it!” Bryony teases, smirking when Phil starts to tear open the wrapping. Before he could register what he was holding in his hands, all of his friends that were in the lounge, or rather just PJ, Bryony, and Dan, were laughing their heads off. 

“Is… Is thi- IS THIS VIAGRA?” Phil yelps, his eyes wide open and his face blushing. 

“Yeah! You know, since you’re getting old, it might be hard to get hard, so we thought you would need it,” PJ remarks, trying to swallow back laughter. Phil’s face turns an even darker shade of red when he still hears Dan giggling from afar. 

“It was a joke, Phil. Besides, I’m sure you have Dan to help you keep it up,” Bryony smirks and suddenly, Dan stops laughing. 

“Okay, okay, both of you, get out of our house. Me and Phil haven’t had his birthday sex yet,” Dan grits out as PJ and Bryony’s faces changes into looks or horror before promptly leaving their house. 

“Really, ‘birthday sex’ is your way of escorting them out of the house? Jeez, Dan, you could’ve been a little nicer,” Phil says, wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist to pull him closer. Phil starts kissing Dan’s neck, making the younger one sigh. 

“Shut up, you tool. Let’s take this to the bed,” Dan smirks before dragging Phil to their bedroom. 

\- 

A couple days later, Phil walks out of his room to get his morning routine started. Make coffee, make cereal, eat cereal, drink coffee, take vitamins, and then errands. Sounds like a plan. Phil turns on the coffee maker and then went to get a bowl of cereal before yawning and scratching his head. He was still a bit tired from last night with Dan, so he wasn’t really paying attention to what he was doing. 

Phil takes out the cereal without reading it and started to pour some into his bowl. A couple seconds later, his eyes widen as he realized that he had taken Dan’s cereal. Well that New Years resolution was failed and it was only February. Darn. 

Okay, Phil, you really need to focus. Just drink your coffee and everything will be okay, he thinks to himself. As Phil got his coffee ready, he feels two arms snake around his waist and a Dan resting his chin on his shoulder. 

“Good morning, you,” Phil turns around and places a kiss on Dan’s lips, grimacing when Dan still tasted like morning breath. 

“G'morning,” Dan greets back, taking the coffee cup out of Phil’s hands before sipping from it. 

“Hey, get your own,” Phil smiles, not really caring if Dan drank from his cup or not. Still staring at Dan get his cereal ready, Phil reaches into the cupboard to pull out his vitamins. He had to stay healthy somehow. 

“I’m going to the lounge to turn on some anime. You better come with me so I won’t be lonely,” Dan states before picking up his cereal bowl and moving out of the room. 

“I will, don’t worry, you plant,” Phil laughs before popping the pills in his mouth. That’s weird, his vitamins tasted different. It was probably the coffee… Or Dan’s morning breath. Phil screws the cap shut, not paying attention to the label. Phil left to go join Dan in the lounge. 

\- 

Halfway through the show, something was bothering Phil. He was becoming aroused. It confused him because Dan wasn’t doing anything that could be arousing to Phil, he wasn’t watching anything that was arousing, he wasn’t doing a single thing that was remotely sexually arousing. But here Phil was with a raging hard on. 

Phil tried to will it to go away, but there were shocks of pleasure running through body and he had no idea why. 

He had to get off. 

He would ask Dan, but Dan would think that Phil was weird, getting turned on by watching Death Note. That wasn’t the case at all, Dan wouldn’t understand. Not when Phil didn’t even understand what was happening to him. Oh god, maybe he is broken. Maybe he should get help. Phil lets out a whimper that only Dan could recognize. 

“Phil? Are you okay? You only make noises like that when we’re in the bedroom,” Dan’s eyebrows knit together with concern before his eyes travel down to Phil’s pants and realizes what was happening. 

“Phil, why are you hard?” Dan asks in slight amusement. 

“It’s not funny! I don’t know, it just happened and it really won’t go down,” Phil frowns as he slowly starts bucking his hips. 

“You are a horny bastard, you know that?” Dan smirks while groping Phil’s bulge. Phil lets out a sigh of relief, but the blood kept rushing down south. 

“Bu-but I honestly think something’s wrong, Dan,” Phil states, not wanting Dan to stop but wanted to find out what was wrong. 

“Aw, did someone actually take the Viagra this morning?” Dan jokes, still stroking Phil through his pajama pants. Phil’s eyes widen as he pieces together the puzzle. The not paying attention to the label, the weird tasting vitamins, the sudden change in his body chemistry. Phil had taken Viagra instead of his vitamins. 

“Oh my fucking god, you did take Viagra this morning!” Dan laughs out loud, not being able to stop laughing at Phil’s situation. Phil wanted to bury himself into the ground under the sofa, but his dick was starting to become painfully hard. 

“Sh-shut up,” Phil stutters out, hiding his face behind his hands. 

“Don’t worry, Phil. I’m with you every step of the way,” Dan smirks, pulling down Phil’s pants, releasing his red, leaking cock from its prison. 

“Looks like we are going to be a while,” Dan says before hovering his mouth over Phil’s cock, enclosing it around his lips. Phil lets out a loud, deep moan as he was finally getting the attention he needed. Phil grabs each side of Dan’s head and forces him farther down. Dan begins bobbing his head, licking the slit every now and then to tease Phil. 

“Don’t. Fucking. Tease,” Phil manages to get out, starting to become lost in all the stimulation. Dan moans when he hears Phil swear, it’s like music to his ears. Phil starts bucking into Dan’s mouth, fucking into it progressively fast. 

“I-I can’t get to the edge. I’m trying to, but I can’t, Dan, I can’t!” Phil sobs in frustration. He just wanted to come and he just couldn’t get there. Dan knew he had to up his game. So, he pulled off of Phil’s cock and demanded that Phil took all of his clothing off. 

Once Phil got his shirt off, Dan’s mouth latched onto Phil’s nipple, tongue circling around it while his hand was pinching the other one. 

“Ah, D-Dan….” Phil moans out, grabbing his own dick, slowly pumping it. “I think I know how to solve it. Get the black vibrator and the lube.” 

Dan gets up and runs to Phil’s room to get the supplies. When he walks into the lounge, he is greeted by a sexually frustrated Phil fucking into his hand. 

“Fuck,” Dan sighs, as he makes his way back to Phil. “Okay, Phil, what do you want me to do?” 

“I need you to stretch yourself and I need you to stretch me,” Phil states, looking down, as if he was embarrassed that he wanted to be stretched. 

“Shit, you sure? You haven’t had anything in you for, like, forever, I don’t want you to get hurt,” Dan asks cautiously, his eyes full of worry. The last time Phil tried to bottom, they had to stop because Phil really couldn’t take it. This time, it sounded like Phil really wanted to do this. 

“It’ll be okay. It’s just the vibrator going in me,” Phil begged. Dan picked up the bottle of lube and squirted some onto his fingers. 

“Okay, Phil, this will hurt. I’m going to need you to relax,” Dan says as he inserts a finger into Phil’s hole. He feels Phil clenching around his fingers. “Phil, love, if you want this, you need to relax.” 

Dan feels Phil unclench around him and he slowly starts to move his finger in and out of the hole. Phil lets out a small sigh, signaling Dan that he’s ready for another finger. Dan slowly pushes in another finger, checking Phil’s face to see if he was okay. Phil nods and Dan starts spreading his fingers, slowly but surely scissoring him. 

“I think I’m ready,” Phil states, wanting to release but still not there. Dan pulls his fingers out of Phil and takes the vibrator. He slowly inserts that into Phil’s hole, trying to find Phil’s prostate. 

“There!” Phil moans out, making Dan stop moving the the vibrator. Without warning, Dan turns it on, holding the toy right against Phil’s spot, so the vibrations could only be felt from there. Loud, deep growls start spilling from Phil’s mouth, making Dan smirk in victory. With the vibrator still against Phil’s prostate, Dan begins stretching himself, not needing much considering the activities they did not even 12 hours ago. 

“Ride me,” Phil demands before he feels the pressure of Dan’s hole right above his cock. Slowly sinking down, Dan lets out one of his signature whorish moans before sliding up and down. 

“I’m gonna go faster,” Phil states, preparing Dan. All of a sudden, Phil starts bucking his hips fast, thrusting as hard as he could. He could almost feel his orgasm hitting him. “Dan, talk dirty to me.“ 

Dan lets out a moan before starting. 

“You-you are such a slut, you know that, Phil? Here we are fucking on the sofa not even a day after we last fucked. It’s because you can’t keep your dick in your pants, isn’t it, Phil. That’s why?” Dan sputters out, becoming lost in the bliss that Phil was providing him. Phil lets out a moan and nods his head furiously, agreeing with Dan. 

“Come on, daddy. I know you can fuck me better than this. You are so close, daddy, I know you are. You had to have both your pleasure spot and your giant cock to be stimulated in order to come. You’re just a giant slut, daddy. Fuck me open with that monster cock. I want to not be able to walk. I want you to lick your cum right out of my ass after you release inside of me. Go on, daddy, you can come now,” Dan throws his head back and releases onto his and Phil’s chest, still letting Phil use him. 

The vibrations were starting to get overwhelming for Phil. Actually, not just the vibrations, it was the pulling of his nipples by Dan, the tightness around his cock by Dan, and his dirty talk. Fuck, his dirty talk is the one that brought him to the edge. 

“Dan… Dan, I’m gonna come!” Phil releases inside of Dan, squirming when the vibrations on his prostate was starting to hurt. Dan lifts off of Phil and changes his position, putting his ass in front of Phil’s face. 

“Lick it, daddy. Lick your cum,” Dan orders, turning off the toy inside of Phil, slowly pulling it out of him. Dan lets out a high pitched sigh when he feels Phil’s tongue licking his ass and swallowing the cum inside him. 

“Oh god, thank you, Dan. Thank you so fucking much,” Phil smiles, his eyes heavy from exhaustion. 

“Well deserved, babe,” Dan smiles back, poking Phil’s tummy. “That was a lot of fun, I have to admit.” 

“Yeah, I agree,” Phil starts dozing off, not paying attention to anything Dan was saying. 

“Just, Phil?” 

“Yeah, Dan?” 

“You should take Viagra more often.”


End file.
